This is Jeopardy! Quite Literally
by abrokencastiel
Summary: Shawn, like usual, takes a case against the rules. Unfortunately, his smart mouth ends with him in much more trouble than he bargained for. What was it his dad said about keeping his mouth shut?
1. No, More or Less, Means Yes

**I unfortunately do not own Psych. But if I did, there would be a lot more Yin, a little less Yang XD (Bad pun… sorry…)**

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><em>1990...<em>

"_Shawn, someday your mouth is going to get you into big trouble," Henry Spencer said as he angrily drove home from Shawn's school. "Telling a teacher off like that? You're lucky you didn't get suspended for a week."_

"_But she started it!" Shawn protested. "She had no idea what was going on and I just tried to explain to her exactly what had happened. It was all her fault and she just didn't want to hear it."_

"_Don't argue with people who have the power, Shawn. Especially not people who can put your life in jeopardy," Spencer admonished as he parked the truck in the driveway._

"_Life in jeopardy?"_

"_Yes. Someday you'll say something to the wrong person and I won't be there to get you out of it. Now go up to your room."_

* * *

><p><em>Present Day...<em>

"Come on, Gus, you know that Lassie saying 'stay off of this case' translates to 'get your psychic groove on'."

"I highly doubt that, Shawn," Gus said, but followed his best friend back to the Blueberry from the crime scene.

"You know you like the adventure of breaking the rules."

"Only if we get paid."

"If we solve the case we can get paid."

"We _might_ get paid, if we don't get killed, kidnapped, arrested, or ignored."

"The order of that list makes me believe you think we are most likely to get killed and least likely to get ignored. Personally, I like those odds."

Gus shot him a look. "You like getting shot?"

"Now, what is the real likeliness that we are going to get killed."

"Petty high if I let you do your thing. Maybe you don't remember, but you've been kidnapped twice, shot, karate chopped, beat up, hit in the head with a gun, poisoned, threatened to get shot multiple times-"

"Okay, okay. I get it. But some of those weren't even meant for me so they shouldn't count."

"Like what?"

"Uh... well, I was only barely poisoned."

"Exactly, Shawn. You get yourself into trouble and you usually manage to drag me into it."

"But Gus, there is no way we'll get into trouble with this case. It's safer than safe. The safiest... Saferest? Saferiest?"

"Most safe."

"I've heard it both ways."

"You couldn't even decide on a word."

"Oo! Look! The ice cream truck!"

"Changing the subject isn't going to help your case, Shawn."

"It's the one that has Rocky Road Dream cones," Shawn tempted.

"Where's a parking spot?"

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's get started on this thing," Gus said as they entered the Psych office.<p>

"You're on board now? Sweet! But first I must finish my Dream cone, maybe have a glass of milk, then take a nap."

"Shawn."

"Fine, fine. Let's review what we got." Shawn slid into a chair and propped his feet on Gus's desk. "A woman around thirty found just outside a bar and Lassie has dismissed as a simple robbery gone wrong."

"It could just be a robbery gone wrong," Gus pointed out, pushing Shawn's feet off the desk.

"I don't think so. Something about it just seemed... Wrong..."

"Like what?"

Shawn shook his head. "I can't decide exactly." Shawn's mind flashed through the images of the crime scene, remembering the odd position of the body, the fact that there was only one shoe, and the purse laying beside her on the ground. "Come on," he said as he jumped to his feet. "Let's go see Woody."

"But we just got here!"

"Gus, I can't tell where the case will take me. You just gotta role with it!"

"You are way too jumpy about this. It might not even be a case," Gus sighed but grabbed his keys and followed his best friend out.

* * *

><p>"Woody!" Shawn cried as he came in, arms spread wide.<p>

"Spencer! It's been a while!" Woody began to meet the hug, but Shawn stopped him when he saw the gloves covered in blood. "Oh, right. Probably should wait on a reunion hug, huh?"

"Actually I'm sure Gus here would love a hug," Shawn grinned as Gus started whining pathetically.

"I don't want to ruin his nice shirt," Woody declined. "I suppose you're here about the newest resident. A Miss Jane Doe?"

"That's right," Shawn said, stepping up to the table.

"Well, it looks like you might actually be in the wrong area of thought. Miss Doe does appear to be simply the victim of a robbery. However, the gunshot that killed her was a long distance one. Usually in robberies the shot is close enough to leave at least a little gunpowder residue, but in this case there was nothing. Not even on the clothes."

"I see. Do you happen to have the shoe that was next to her at the crime scene?"

"Yep, right here." Woody held up a bag containing a single Chuck sneaker.

"I like that color, Gus. I might want to invest in a pair of those."

"Can we discuss this after we get out of here?" Gus whispered stiffly.

"Of course, buddy. Thanks, Woody! I'll take a rain check on that hug!"

"Bye guys!" Woody called after them, waving a disembodied arm that he had just picked up from a table, making Gus gag outright and run out the door.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here Shawn?" Gus demanded as they walked into the SBPD. "We don't even have a case yet!"<p>

"Oh, yes we do, Gus," Shawn smiled. "That shoe was half a size too small for our Jane Doe."

"Which means she wasn't alone in the parking lot."

"Exactly." Shawn paused a moment, catching sight of a missing person poster, still crisp from being tacked up. "What does the name Winard mean to you?"

"Winard? Like Mr. Winard?"

"Yes, Gus, Mr. usually goes in front of a last name for a man."

"Don't down play me, Shawn."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Now what can you tell me about him."

"He's a millionaire border lining billionaire."

"That's all I needed to know." Shawn took a quick turn and burst into Chief Vick's office, immediately starting to gasp for air. "I'm running! I'm running but not fast enough! I-I-I can't breathe Gus! Gus! They're after me! Help me! Somebody please! No, wait. They're not after me. Their after my-my charge!"

"Charge card?" Lassiter asked from his seat at the desk.

"No, no. A different kind of charge. A crying charge. A charge I should take care of-"

"A child? Like a nanny?" Juliet asked, her brows furrowing.

"Yes! " Shawn said, pointing at Juliet and standing up right, no longer being affected by his 'vision'. "A nanny! Our Jane Doe was a nanny! And I know who her charge was!" Shawn waited.  
>"What? No guesses? Seriously? I beat you guys to the punch? Wow!"<p>

"Spencer! Get to the point already!"

"Alright, Lassie. Down boy." Shawn regained his composure. "It was Randy Winard. The son of the millionaire."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello good people of the Psych world. I come in peace! I am a new initiate, but I absolutely adore the show and the characters. This story will hopefully be up to everyone's liking and I hope I caught the characters. If there are any helpful hints, I am totally open to them!<strong>

**I usually write stuff for Criminal Minds, but I'm trying to get a bit happier in my writing and Psych seems like a good way to go. Of course, what I have planned may not be the greatest happy story…. But I will make it at least semi-funny! I promise! I mean, it's Shawn. He can crack a joke in any situation, right?**

**Anywho…**

**Read! Review! Live long and prosper! All that good stuff :)**

**~MyDarkAngel710**


	2. Vader or C3? Most Definitely Darth

**Hey all! I was just enjoying my pineapple salad and considering how awesome my life would be if I owned Psych… But I don't… I do, however, own this delicious salad and I am going to enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"Randy Winard? The missing boy from the posters?" Juliet asked.<p>

"Posters?" Shawn asked, putting on his best innocent expression.

"They're all over the police station. How could you miss them?" Lassie said.

"Shawn was already having his psychic episode, and he wasn't able to focus on the world around him," Gus explained, Shawn nodding in agreement.

"Mr. Spencer, you know this is a leap, right?" Chief Vick warned.

"Chief, I'm as certain as I've ever been. I have _seen_," Shawn stressed, putting his index and middle finger to his temple in his classic psychic pose.

Vick considered him for a moment. "I don't know. What do you think Henry?"

'Whoa!" Shawn cried and recoiled as he realized his dad was in the back of the room.

"I don't know. It might make sense, but there's no real evidence to support it," Henry Spencer said. "Unless Shawn can magically concoct something…"

"Wait!" Shawn said, closing his eyes and placing his fingers back on his temple. He searched his memory for something at the crime scene. His mind's eye flashed to a dumpster in a nearby alley. "I've got something! I see an alley near the crime scene. And a dumpster. Yes!" Shawn opened his eyes and pointed dramatically in Lassie and Jules direction. "Look under the dumpster! You will find the woman's shoes! The shoe found next to her body was not her own, but the shoe of Randy Winard!" Shawn feigned fatigue and collapsed on Gus's shoulder. "Gus, Gus, it was so clear. So very clear."

Gus considered again why he had agreed to this job as he bumped Shawn back upright with his shoulder.

"We will certainly look into that. Lassiter?" Vick looked at the detective pointedly.

"Right on it, Chief," Lassie forced a smile as he and Jules left the room. "McNab!" He called before Juliet could close the door behind him.

"Bye Jules!" Shawn called with a smile.

"Mr. Spencer, I want you to stay away from this case for the moment," Vick began.

"But Chief!"

"I assure you that we'll call if and when we need you, but for right now we can't even be sure if this is a real kidnapping case."

"Chief's right, Shawn," Henry said, standing up.

"Dad! Come on! Take my side for once," Shawn pleaded.

"Shawn," Henry said with a warning tone in his voice.

"Fine. Come on Gus." Shawn stormed out of the office and almost blind-sided a man in a suit walking down the aisle. "Oops, sorry." He immediately took inventory of the posters in the man's hand and the stapler/staple remover combo.

The man mumbled something and continued on his way toward the exit.

Shawn glanced to the side and saw that Randy's missing person poster was missing. "Gus, we might still have a chance of getting hired on this one," Shawn grinned impishly.

"Shawn?" Gus questioned, but Shawn was already jogging after the man's retreating form.

"Mr. Winard!" Shawn called once they were outside. "Mr. Winard, wait!"

The suited man turned in surprise. "Do I know you?"

"No, sir, but I feel like I know you. And I know about your son, Randy."

"You do?"

"Yes, sir. The name's Shawn Spencer, psychic detective, and this is my associate, Guilford Pantalones."

"Hi there," Gus smiled.

"A psychic?" Winard asked, skepticism etched across his face.

"Yes," Shawn nodded gravely. "Is there somewhere we can talk in private? They might be watching."

Surprise lit Winard's eyes and he nodded, glancing around nervously. "I agree. Please, follow me."

Gus and Shawn slyly followed Winard to his car.

"I meant in your own car."

"Oh! Right, right," Gus and Shawn said and hurried to the Blueberry.

* * *

><p>"Alright," Winard said, sitting on an armchair across the coffee table from Gus and Shawn. "What do you know about Randy?"<p>

"Thank you," Shawn said to a maid that placed a plate of lemon bars before the visitors.

"Helloooo," Gus said, smiling at the young woman.

Shawn cleared his throat. "I can tell you that he is still alive." Gus stamped on Shawn's foot. "For the moment. I'm sensing that you received a call earlier today telling you not to go to the police and to take down all the posters you had up. That no one was to interfere."

"That's right!"

Shawn nodded grandly. "I know it's right. I also know that your nanny, who you recently hired, is not behind the kidnapping."

"Sarah? I didn't put anything about her on the posters… How do you know she's not behind it?"

"Because," Shawn said, pausing for dramatic effect. "She's dead."

The maid let out an audible gasp.

"I know, I know. It's a shock. But she and your son were running from someone and in the process she was shot and killed."

"Oh my word…" Winard said, his face draining of color. "They didn't mention that when they called me. I just assumed…"

"I know, sir. Now we are going to need to know everything they said to you. And we'll need some more of these lemon bars. They are absolutely delicious!"

After another round of the delicious desserts, Shawn and Gus listened to Winard's rendition of the phone call.

"It was a synthesized voice, I could tell," Winard began.

"Was it more like Darth Vader or C3PO? Hopefully he wasn't an R2D2?" Shawn asked, totally serious.

"Shawn!" Gus reprimanded. "Please continue."

"He said that I couldn't go to the police, and that if they should ask I was to tell them that Randy had run off to a friend's without telling me. I am supposed to give him three million dollars tomorrow, and he would call me with the details. If I did go to the police, I would never hear from Randy again." Winard swallowed. "I can't lose Randy, not after losing his mother. I agreed to their terms and they are supposed to call back at five."

"Five?" Gus asked. "But that's right-"

The telephone rang, cutting Gus off. Shawn and Gus exchanged a glance with each other then stared at Winard. He gulped, and clicked on speaker phone.

"Hello, this is Mr. Richard Winard."

A second passed in which everyone held their breath.

"Dad?" a young boy's voice said through the speaker.

"Ryan? Oh my- Oh, Ryan, are you alright?"

"I-I-I'm fine but I'm scared. Dad what's going on? Da-"

"That's enough," a deeper partially synthesized voice said.

"Darth Vader," Shawn mouthed at Gus who in return stamped on Shawn's foot again, starting a kick fight below the coffee table.

"Where is he? Where is my son?" Winard demanded.

"You'll see him soon enough," the voice assured. "We just need to make a trade. Tonight at nine in the warehouse on 34th street. Come alone. Or better yet, send that psychic to make the trade. I want a word with him."

The line disconnected. Shawn and Gus had frozen when the psychic demand had been made, and now Shawn smiled at Winard. "Good thing for you, we're available."

"Are you sure you want to drag yourselves into this?" Winard asked, wringing his hands.

"No worries, we do this type of stuff all the time," Shawn agreed before Gus could protest.

* * *

><p><strong>Yey! The good stuff is going to get underway! Whose excited? I know I am!<strong>

**Read and Review! The more you do, the faster the next chap will be up :)**

**~MyDarkAngel710**


	3. The Fast and the Blueberry, Prt 1

**Welcome back! New chapter up in record time. (For me at least) No problems to report except that I don't own Psych… and that all of my pineapples went missing… weird…**

* * *

><p>"Shawn, seriously. What's in the bag?" Gus whispered as he and shot exited the Blueberry in front of the warehouse.<p>

"The goods. They asked for five million and that's exactly what their getting, more or less. I didn't exactly count," Shawn said, taking the bag from Gus.

"This is no time to be joking Shawn!" Gus warned.

"No worries, Guster, I got this." Shawn led the way up to the huge warehouse doors and after a moment knocked loudly.

One side slid open and Gus and Shawn retreated a few feet. Four men in black masks exited, one of them dragging a scrawny kid around nine with him, a bag placed over his head.

"You guys should really invest in a doorbell. A nice one, you know, that plays a song. Knocking on those doors is too much for my knuckles." Shawn's comment was met with silence. Shawn decided to switch tactics. "I'm here to speak to the one called Vader," Shawn announced in his most commanding voice, ignoring Gus's warning looks.

The group exchanged glances, clearly confused.

"Okay, only I call him Vader, but the dude in charge is the one I want."

The biggest guy stepped forward, dragging the boy with him. He reached into his pocket, making Gus and Shawn both stiffen. Slowly his hand emerged, pulling something black and glinting out. Shawn and Gus both involuntarily let out girly wails until Shawn realized it was just a synthesizer. "You got what I want?" the man asked, synthesized voice echoing across the parking lot.

Shawn considered him a moment. "Don't kid me. I know you're not in charge." The man's body shifted and his head jerked enough to tell Shawn he was right. "I'm a psychic, remember? You wanted to play this game and here I am, so can the real Vader impersonator step forward? The vibe I'm getting is telling me it's you. Yes you, the guy the second from the right… no my right. Yeah! You. You're in charge, right?"

The man, much smaller than the one holding Randy, hesitated then stepped up. "You're better than I thought," he said, the same synthesized voice emitting from his own mask.

"Gus, remind me later to invest in a synthesizer mask," Shawn whispered to his buddy. "I'm the best there is," he assured the mask man.

"Then let's do this. Toss me the bag."

"Oh, no," Shawn said, clutching the bag tighter. "I know how this works. I toss you the bag, you count it all, then run off and take the kid with you so you can get more later. No, you give us the kid, _then_ I'll toss the bag."

"No good," the mask said, shaking his head. "You'll run off with both."

"Us? Out run you guys? Come on. Like we could do that," Shawn scoffed.

"Fine, a trade at the same time."

Shawn motioned to Gus and they turned their backs to confer. "Okay, buddy, listen. There might be a slight problem, so as soon as we get the kid we are booking it to the Blueberry and peeling out a here. Got it?"

"You know that's right. I was gonna do that anyway," Gus nodded.

A quick fist bump, then the pair turned back to the group.

"Deal," Shawn said. "When the kid gets half-way I'll throw the bag."

The smaller man nodded at the giant and the kid was pushed forward.

"Over here Randy! This way," Shawn cooed.

"He's not a dog, Shawn."

"Oh, right."

"The money!" the smaller man demanded, finally pulling out a gun. "Or I'll shoot!"

"No need to tell me twice." Shawn swung the bag back and launched it just as Randy reached Gus.

The group of kidnappers watched the bag fly toward them, not noticing the quick get away Shawn and Gus were making with their part of the exchange.

"I got it!" One of the guys cried. A dull thud and a gasp of pain were heard as the bag collided with the man's head.

"Go, Gus, Go!" Shawn cried as he jumped into the backseat with the kid.

"What was that, Shawn? It didn't sound like money," Gus asked as he floored it out of the parking lot and back onto the road.

"Cans of pineapple," Shawn admitted as he untied Randy. "Hey there," Shawn smiled at the boy's expression. "I'm Shawn Spencer, psychic detective, and this is Uncle Tom. You can call him Tommy, he doesn't mind."

Randy blinked. "Did you just say that you gave them a bunch of pineapples?"

"Yes, yes I did. Now if you'll excuse me…" Shawn pushed his way past Randy and started to crawl into the front seat.

"Shawn? Shawn! What are you doing?" Gus demanded, trying to whack Shawn back into the backseat.

"Gus, you know I hate being in the backseat. Let me up!"

At that moment, a gunshot rang out, causing Gus to jerk the wheel and Shawn to go catapulting into the passenger seat headfirst.

"Ahhhh!" Shawn's high pitched cry echoed through the car as he ended up upside down in the seat. A slight struggle and some crazy bending got him upright. "I'm up! I'm good," Shawn said, flipping down the visor to check his hair in the mirror.

Another gunshot hit the back of the Blueberry.

"I think they found the pineapples Shawn!" Gus cried as he turned down a street into traffic.

Shawn looked out that back and saw a black SUV a few cars behind that kept weaving lanes, trying to get close. Shawn thought for a moment, closing his eyes and putting his hands to his temples.

"Shawn, now is not the best time to be a psychic!"

"I'm thinking, Gus! Give me a minute!"

"We don't have a minute!"

"Guys!" Randy cried, ducking as another gunshot was aimed at the Blueberry.

"This guys are really out to get us, aren't they?" Shawn said, looking out the back.

"SHAWN!"

"Alright! I got it. But we need to trade places."

"Trade places? Are you nuts? I'm driving!"

"I know that," Shawn said patiently. "But I need to drive now. Right now."

Gus hesitated, but even though Shawn could be an idiot he really did come through when it counted. "Fine."

Shawn took the wheel and Gus kept his foot on the gas as they wiggled across each other.

"Get off my lap!"

"Get out from under my butt!"

Gus shoved Shawn's legs down to the pedals and rebuckled in the passenger seat.

"Okay, now what?" Gus demanded of Shawn.

"Now, I have one question for Randy." Shawn looked in the rearview mirror. "Have you ever wanted to jump out of a moving vehicle?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo I'm uploading two chapters this time because they go hand in hand and I didn't want this chapter to be toooo long.<strong>

**Hope the chase is hot enough for you!**

**Next Chapter should be up with this.**

**Read and Review**

**~MyDarkAngel710**


	4. The Fast and the Blueberry, Prt 2

**Like I promised, same time, same place.**

**I don't own Psych, but I do so wish I could at least be a random pedestrian in the back drop.**

* * *

><p>"You've got to be joking!"<p>

"Excuse me, did I ask you, Uncle Tom? No, I asked Randy. Randy, what do you say? Ready to be an action movie star?"

"Yeah!" Randy cheered, oblivious to the real danger jumping out of a car posed.

"That's it!" Shawn smiled.

"Shawn, you can't be serious. A kid jumping out of a moving vehicle?"

"Oh, he's not going alone. You're going, too."

"WHAT?"

"Aw, Randy, Uncle Tommy's scared," Shawn pouted.

"Come on, Uncle Tommy!" Randy begged from the backseat.

"And what, exactly, are you going to do, Shawn?"

"You just leave that to me," Shawn said, his smile no longer reaching his eyes.

Gus sensed that the seriousness of the situation was getting higher, and if Shawn was starting to get serious it was pretty bad. "Alright," Gus finally agreed. "How are we going to do this?"

Shawn searched his brain for a perfect spot and finally got it. "You're not going to like it," he warned. "But it's coming up soon, so get back there with the kid."

Gus complied, slipping into the back with less then grace as Shawn took a corner at a high speed. "Slow down!"

"Can't, Gussy, I got to get distance between us and them. Another sharp turn. "Okay, your target is coming up on the right. Once you land, don't move until you can't hear cars. Got it Randy?"

"Gotcha!"

"Good," Shawn said, sticking a hand back and giving the kid a fist bump. "Gus, you go straight to the station and get help. The real money bag is under my bed at Henry's house."

Gus nodded.

"Hey, tell everyone not to worry, but to hurry and catch up to me. I'm heading back to the warehouse."

Again, Gus nodded. "Shawn?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Be careful."

"You know me," Shawn smiled in the rearview mirror. "Careful as a church mouse."

Gus frowned. "The saying's quite as a church mouse."

"I've heard it both ways. Alright, here's your stop," Shawn said, slowing down a bit. He twisted and gave Gus a proper fist bump just before his best friend jumped out of the car with Randy into a pile of garbage bags. Both quickly disappeared from view and Shawn stepped back on the gas, coming out of the alley just in front of the big black SUV. "Come on, Blueberry. Let's race."

* * *

><p>Gus waited for three minutes with his hand over Randy's mouth and tying not to gag. The Super Sniffer was far from an asset in his current situation.<p>

Finally, unable to stand the stench and not hearing any returning cars, Gus helped Randy to his feet and pulled out his phone. "Come on," Gus said, pulling Randy up as he dialed. Juliet picked up on the third ring. Thank goodness it was her and Carlton's night to work the late shift. "Juliet, we have a problem. Get Lassiter, some back up, and come pick me up from the alley by Bruno's Pizza. Shawn and I found Randy Winard."

"We told you guys to stay away from this," Juliet sighed, exasperated.

"You really thought Shawn would listen?" Gus asked, keeping a watchful eye for any suspicious cars.

"Fair enough," Juliet relented. Gus heard her call to Lassie and McNab.

"Hey, uh, Juliet, not to worry you or anything, but could you hurry? Shawn could be in trouble. And you're probably going to want more than just McNab. These guys are serious."

* * *

><p>Shawn gritted his teeth as the fuel light warned him that he was running on empty. "Dang it, Gus." Shawn clearly remembered Gus saying that the company would only pay for so much fuel use per week and that he was trying to hold out. Unfortunately, all the turkey, hamburger, hot dog, and hot wing runs and quickly run down the tank.<p>

Shawn had hoped to be able to run for at least ten minutes before turning back toward the warehouse, but that was no longer an option. _Five minutes will have to cut it_, Shawn thought as he pulled a tire screeching u turn and sped past the SUV.

_Well, that was unnaturally fast_, Shawn grimaced as the SUV hit a sharper, quicker turn and quickly began gaining on the Blueberry.

_Crap._ Shawn plastered the pedal against the floor and sped toward the warehouse. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his buzzing phone.

"Gus?"

"You know you could have called the police yourself."

"I'm in the middle of an epic car chase right now. I can't multitask, you know that."

"Yeah, well, Juliet's coming to pick us up right now. They'll be at the warehouse in five."

"Uh, you should try and push it to three," Shawn said, glancing in the rearview mirror at the quickly gaining SUV. A gun appeared out of the passenger window and shot out a tire of the Blueberry, causing Shawn to swerve. "Or sooner. Preferably sooner."

"How close are you to the warehouse?"

"Yeah, uh, I'm pulling in right now."

"Shawn! Take a turn around the block!"

"Not an option. Oh, and you're going to need a new tire." Shawn finally ran out of room to go. He parked facing the SUV.

"Shawn!"

"Hey, uh, I'm going to have to call you back. Vader's at the window. And this Vader has a gun instead of a light saber." Shawn put the phone in his pocket without ending the call. Hopefully Gus would keep listening.

Shawn rolled down the window, squinting in the headlights. "Hey, fancy meeting you here."

"Get out of the car," Vader ordered.

"I'd rather not, this is my friend's car and I'm not allowed to leave it-"

"I said." Vader cocked the gun. "Get out of the car. Or your friend is going to have to deal with blood stains."

"Point taken." Shawn turned off the Blueberry and left the keys in the ignition, slowly getting out of the car and closing the door.

"Now, psychic, tell me where the kid is. And the money. You're right, I do want both."

Shawn could hear the smile in Vader's voice. "I'm not sure. See, the psychic juices come and go as they please and-"

"You want a bullet hole in you?"

"Ah, not particularly, no. See, I already have one scar and I think one's plenty. Another bullet hole would be just too many." Shawn swallowed as the gun touched his neck.

"You talk a lot." A momentary pause. "Where'd you get shot?"

"Left shoulder."

"Lucky didn't hit your heart," Vader commented.

"Yeah, I guess the guy didn't find me too annoying so-" Shawn's speech was cut short by the gun's retort. He gasped as the pain ripped through his left shoulder exactly where the last bullet had hit him.

"Pick him up," Vader ordered his gang. "We got ourselves a new hostage now."

* * *

><p><strong>Woops. Looks like Shawn could have kept quiet, huh? Maybe told the bad guys where the money was. But if he did that it just wouldn't make him Shawn.<strong>

**Hope you liked the second part of the chase!**

**Read and Review**

**~MyDarkAngel710**


	5. Shawn Goes Trekking er, Trunking

**I have a horrible feeling this won't end well. But I love the fact that it won't… Does that mean I have a problem?**

**I don't own Psych**

* * *

><p>Juliet knew something was wrong the minute she saw Gus."Gus?" she asked almost fearfully as he and Randy got in the car.<p>

"We need to get to that warehouse _now_."

* * *

><p>Carlton cursed when he realized the stupid blue car of Guster's was empty.<p>

"McNab!"

"Yes, sir?"

"I want check points set up at every road out of this city within five minutes." Carlton told himself it wasn't for Shawn. Not directly. He could care less what happened to that detective wannabe. What Carlton really wanted was to hear was Shawn give an actual thanks to the head detective. Title included, no nicknames, and no sarcasm. The look on his face would be priceless. He really didn't care what happened to the psychic. At least, that's what Carlton told himself.

Buzz hesitated.

"Now, McNab!"

The tall officer flinched but stayed where he was. "Shawn's not here, is he?"

"No," Carlton said, rubbing a hand over his face. "And if you don't get those road blocks set up we might not find him. Now move it!"

McNab scuttled away as O'Hara's car pulled into the lot. Three people got out, O'Hara, Guster, and a smaller figure.

"This is not bring your nephew to work day, O'Hara."

"This is Randy Winard. Shawn was right," Juliet's voice caught a bit when she said Shawn.

"What happened?" Carlton asked, his eyes narrowing as he realized he was a bit out of the loop.

"It doesn't matter what happened, what matters is that Shawn's missing and we aren't doing anything!" Gus yelled.

"Guster! Calm down. There might be something that we can use in your story."

Gus took a deep breath and quickly gave Carlton the overview of Shawn and his exploits from meeting Randy's dad to the car chase. "When Juliet was in her way, I called Shawn. He said that he was already at the warehouse and that Vader-"

"Vader?" Carlton asked with raised eyebrows.

"The guy used used a synthesized that made him sound like Darth Vader," Gus explained quickly. "Anyway, Shawn left his phone on in his pocket. I couldn't understand much, but right before the call cut off I heard..."

"Heard what?" Carlton demanded, not liking where this was going.

"A gun shot," O'Hara stepped in.

Carlton turned without another word and relayed the information about the car to all officers, adding that it was imperative that they catch who ever it was as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>He was in a trunk again, bleeding from a gunshot in the exact same place as before. <em>Talk about deja vu,<em> he thought to himself, grimacing as he tried to move his arms. Not only were his hands and feet tied, but he was gagged as well. _What is the point of gagging? It's so old school. _He twisted around until he could reach his phone, gently tossing it in front if him. He groaned and let his head fall to the bottom of the trunk. The cracked screen was not a welcome sight. _That's it, when I get out of here I calling Apple and demanding they give me a new phone, one that won't break just by getting fallen on and then thrown into a trunk. And by me I mean Gus._

Using his foot, Shawn found the taillight and kicked it out, just like the last time, while continuously working at getting his arms free. _If I'm at a construction site, I'm seriously going to consider that I'm unconscious._ For a second, he actually thought he was. Then he realized the lights outside were blue and red.

A moment of confusion, then Shawn realized Lassie had probably set up road blocks. _Yes! Way to go Lassie-boy!_ He didn't know how he'd say thanks to Lassiter, maybe he'd throw in a quick word while rubbing the fact that he was right about the kidnapping in everyone's face.

The car stopped and Shawn heard mumbling, expecting at any moment to have the trunk fly open and Juliet to be there. He could see it now.

_"Oh, Shawn! I'm so glad your safe! And you risked your life to save that boy. So incredibly heroic!" _she would cry and then she'd take him back home and feed him freshly cut pineapple.

What Shawn didn't want was to be bound and gag when they opened the trunk, that'd be just embarrassing. At least if he was free he could say that he'd have gotten away without Lassie's help. As he struggled to wriggle free, he became acutely aware how little searching was taking place. If he hadn't been gagged, he would have called out for the officer to hurry up and get to the trunk already.

That's when the car started to move forward again.

_Uh oh. This is not good._

Wincing and actually the gag was there to stifle his cry of pain, Shawn gave his tied arms one last good tug and broke the duct tape. He immediately reached up and undid the gag. He rolled around and yelled out the taillight hole, realizing the cop was Buzz.

"Buzz! BUZZ!" it was no use, the car had gotten too far away. The screaming muffler didn't help either.

Shawn was shocked. _Why didn't he search?_ Then he realized that every road block would be looking for a black SUV driven by a man. All other cars would almost be guarantees a free pass.

Especially a small car driven by a woman.

* * *

><p><strong>TWIST! Well, hopefully everyone realizes their mistake before it's too late.<strong>

**Sorry it took a bit to get this up, the next few have already been written and will be up soon soon soon!**

**~MyDarkAngel710**


	6. Realized it Yet? About TIME!

**Heyo!**

**Just found a whole boat load of pineapple. Happy Day!**

**I don't own Psych.**

* * *

><p>How long had Shawn been in the trunk? He couldn't tell. He'd tried to break out, but the trunk latch wouldn't budge. Whoever it was that had him had thought of everything. The only information Shawn could gather came from the kicked out taillight. And that wasn't much.<p>

After the roadblock, the car had driven for at least an hour on a country road. A very bumpy country road. A very bumpy and _painful_ country road. In truth, Shawn had spent most of the trip holding his shoulder, attempting to stop the bleeding and pain, and the other part trying to open the trunk. Neither had worked out. The car had finally slowed and pulled into a building. It looked like a garage, but Shawn didn't get long to look before the driver turned off the lights and left.

Unfortunately, Shawn didn't have night vision like his comic book counterpart. He attempted again to make his iPhone turn on.

"Please, please, please, please, please," he whispered as he pressed a button. The screen blinked on. "Yes!" Shawn cried, then cursed when he saw that the screen only glowed white. "Well, at least I have a flashlight now." Using his makeshift flashlight, Shawn peered out of his hole. It was definitely a garage. Shawn took stock of everything on the shelves for future reference.

An attempt to make the light stretch father, Shawn twisted his gunshot arm the wrong way. With a cry of pain, he grabbed it and felt the warm blood squeeze through his fingers. He tried to convince himself that he was fine, but the more he thought about it, the more this shot felt different. More painful. Hesitantly, he reached around to his back, feeling for an exit wound. There was none.

"That explains it," he grimaced to himself. He had a sinking suspicion that the missing bullet was probably lodged in his collarbone or neck bone or one of those bones.

A door opened in the garage and Shawn hurried to stash his phone. The lights snapped on in the garage and footsteps came toward the trunk.

As Shawn could see it, he had two choices. He could try and surprise his captor by leaping out as soon as the trunk opened, or he could wait and play along with whatever came. Last time he had done the run away, but he had the advantage of knowing the where he was exactly. And in the end running hadn't helped him much at all._ Well, variety is the sprinkle of life, right?_ Shawn thought to himself. He laid on his back, putting one hand behind his head and laying his wounded arm across his chest, thus reducing the pain without making his discomfort obvious.

The trunk lid popped open. Vader looked in with mask on and a gun at the ready. "Get out," the deep, electronic voice demanded.

"Good morning to you, too." Shawn slowly moved to a sitting position. "Though I must say that the accommodations are less than acceptable. I enjoy a bed where I can stretch out."

"Out!" the voice demanded again.

"Yes, ma'am." Shawn swung his legs over. From the silence he knew he had surprised his captor. "Oh, sorry. Was your gender supposed to remain a secret? Don't worry, I'm sure no one else knows. You did a very good job of hiding it, I'm just a psychic, remember?" Shawn put his fingers to his temple and raised an eyebrow.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what? Being psychic? I would if I could, believe me, but I can't. It's not like there's a switch that I can just flick and call it a day. The feelings just come to me. Like the fact that your a woman." Shawn stood up the rest of the way, immediately feeling faint. He hoped it was from standing up quickly and not from blood loss.

"I said shut up."

"Can't we get rid of the voice thing? I mean, I have nothing against calling you Vader but-"

The hooded figure suddenly lashed out and punched Shawn in the gut with the gun, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to fall to the ground. "Was that really necessary?" he gasped.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Maybe if you humor me."

A moment passed, then the woman removed her hood and mask. She had short brown hair and dark eyes. "Now don't open your mouth again, or I'll shut it for good." Her voice was even and her words were accented by her checking the clip of the gun.

For once Shawn stayed quiet, simply nodding as he moved to a sitting position against the car, grasping his shoulder.

"Come on, psychic. Let's move." She reached down and dragged Shawn up with more strength than her small frame gave her credit for.

* * *

><p>Gus hesitated before knocking on Henry Spencer's front door. Shawn's dad needed to know what was going on and Gus needed to get the hidden ransom money. With a deep breath, Gus knocked.<p>

"Gus?" Henry asked when he got to the door, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Hi Mr. Spencer."

"Hi, uh, I just fell asleep on the couch... Why are you here? Where's Shawn?" Henry was immediately on edge, sensing that all was not right. Gus never went anywhere without his son.

"We got involved in a case..."

"The one I didn't hire you guys for?" there was an edge to his voice.

Gus closed his eyes and dropped his head a bit. "Things got a little... Heated and Shawn's..."

"Shawn's missing, isn't he?"

"Yes."

Henry made to get his coat.

"Wait!" Gus cried. "I... I need to get something from Shawn's room."

Henry raised an eyebrow but allowed Gus by.

Shawn's old room seemed to echo with the laughs the two friends shared as boys. The He-Man comforter was perfectly made and everything was in its proper place, put back from Mr. Yang's game. Gus could only hope that Shawn wasn't in as much trouble as they had been with the serial killer.

A shudder coursed through Gus as he bent down to look under the bed. Just like Shawn said, the real money bag was underneath. He grabbed it and quickly retreated from the room, hoping that the memories kept there would not become Gus's only link to his friend.

* * *

><p>"Nothing. Absolutely nothing turned up." It had been five hours and there had been no sign of Shawn, SUV, or Darth Vader. <em>Great,<em> Carlton thought. _Now _I'm _calling the suspect by that stupid nickname. _He resumed his pacing, trying to think of any possible place they could have taken Shawn. He had been so careful. The road blocks had been set up in record time and he had made sure everyone knew the description of the car. _Unless..._

McNab confirmed his new fear before he could voice it himself. "Detective," he said nervously as he walked up. "We found the SUV. It was abandoned about two blacks away from my road block."

"You're sure it's the right one?"

"There's blood in the trunk." McNab faltered. "I'm so sorry, sir. I screened everyone and all of them seemed to check out. Oh, God. Shawn was in the trunk of one of those cars... If something happens..." His eyes grew wide.

"Stop right there, McNab," Carlton ordered. "You did exactly what I told you. I didn't think that they would switch cars, and that's my fault. If anyone's to blame, it's me," the detective admitted.

Buzz nodded uncommitted to his innocence.

"Have you sent the blood for analysis? It might not be Shawn's."

"I sent it to Woody... Would it help to question me? Maybe I saw something and didn't realize I did."

McNab was searching for someway to rectify himself, and if an interrogation was the answer Carlton wouldn't refuse. It was one if his favorite parts of the job, after all. "Alright, this way." Carlton motioned to Juliet and she trailed behind, entering the observation room as the two men went into the interrogation room.

Carlton motioned to the chair and McNab took a seat. For ten seconds exactly, the detective stared down the officer. Suddenly, he slammed his hands down on the table. "Tell me what you know about the abduction of Shawn Spencer!"

McNab jumped and started talking quickly. "I don't know, uh, I went down to the warehouse then went to set up the road blocks. A bunch of people came through, none of them looked suspicious. I gave one lady directions and caught a drunk driver and-"

"I dint care about drunk drivers!" Carlton yelled. "I'm asking about a smaller male traveling with multiple companions with a victim in their trunk!"

Without warning, the interrogation room door slammed open and Henry Spencer stormed into the room. "When, exactly, was I go to be alerted about my missing son? When you found him dead?"

"You think he's dead?" McNab asked, a look of horror on his face

"No, I don't think Shawn's dead," Henry backtracked. "He's alive, but Detective Lassiter may not be for long if he doesn't catch me up in the next thirty seconds."

"Spencer, calm down-"

"Don't treat me like a civilian," Henry warned. "I've already proven that I can handle myself on cases concerning my son. And last time he was in trouble like this it was because of me that you found him. If I hadn't noticed that a taillight had been kicked out-"

"A taillight?"

Carlton and Henry both turned to face McNab who had a concentrated look on his face.

"Do you remember something?" Henry asked. Carlton was annoyed that he'd lost his role of questioner, but he'd let it slide this once.

"Yeah... The lady I gave directions to. When she drove away I noticed she had a taillight that was just hanging there, like it had been kicked out. I didn't think anything of it... Do you think it was Shawn?"

A glance between Henry and Carlton was all that was needed to give McNab his answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello loyal readers!<strong>

**See, that wasn't too long of a wait. :)**

**And the next Chapter will be up tomorrow at the latest.**

**Read and Review**

**~MyDarkAngel710**


	7. One Quick Call

**Dear Shawn Spencer,**

**If you come to my house, I will shower you with pineapple and my movie collection of many greats. And if I don't have it, I'm sure Netflix does. It will be great. Please come over, feel free to bring Gus, but leave Jules at home. No questions asked.**

**Sincerely,**

**MyDarkAngel710**

**P.S. I don't own Psych.**

**12345**

Darkness. It seemed to be a recurring theme in Shawn's life. At least this time he wasn't tied up. He was just locked in a closet. A very small closet.

"Hey! Ms. Vader!" Shawn called, banging on the door. "Can I at least get a Band-Aid?" He was starting to have trouble keeping up his happy front with his life slowly seeping out of him. _Seeping. Even Gus would be proud of that word!_ Shawn though to himself, adding it to the list of things he'd tell his friend when they saw each other again. No ifs. Only whens.

No response came from his pleas. _Guess I'll have to go McGiver._ Shawn removed his already ruined outer shirt and used his teeth to help him rip down a seam. He wound the make-shift bandage around his gunshot. Another ripped off portion went directly over the gunshot as padding. The end result looked exactly like the last gunshot bandage he had worn, only much more stylish and not as well made.

The cool air quickly chilled Shawn through the t-shirt he wore. It may not snow in Santa Barbra, but some winter nights could get chilly, and this was one of them. Blowing on his hands, Shawn paced the small room and wished more than anything for a blanket, food, or a working phone. _Working phone should probably go first on that list_, he thought to himself.

A dim glow suddenly permeated the dark room and Shawn looked down I. Surprise to see his pocket dimly glowing. He pulled out his flashlight phone and attempted to answer the incoming call, finally getting the right invisible button on the fifth try, just before the voicemail took over.

"Hello?"

"Shawn!" The relief filled voice almost cried with happiness over the phone.

"Gus! Buddy! How's it going on your end?"

"We're trying to find you-"

"How's Jules?" Shawn cut his friend off.

"I'm fine, Shawn," a female voice said.

"Jules! Hey!" A door thudded somewhere in the house and Shawn immediately lowered his voice. "Nice to hear from you guys."

"Shawn, where are you?" Gus asked.

"Uh... Not exactly sure..."

"We've tried to get a location from your phone but it's not working," Juliet explained.

"Yeah, I, uh, kinda broke it."

"You broke it? Shawn!" Jules yelled like it was his idea to get kidnapped and break his phone.

Another thud and footsteps echoed above him. "Listen, I don't have much longer to talk." Shawn's mind flashed through all that he had seen after he'd regained consciousness. "I'm guessing you guys know that Vader's really a girl."

"Buzz, Carlton, and your dad pieced that together," Gus said.

"Aw, you got my dad into this? Really? I'm never going to hear the end of it."

"Shawn, focus!" Juliet demanded.

"Uh, I'm also getting a strong vibe that I'm in a log cabin. Off road a ways, about two and a half miles from a paved road."

"Thats it?" Jules asked.

"That's all I got for now." The footsteps were nearing the closet door. "Gotta go, guys. I don't know if the phone will work again, so hurry and find me. Ms. Vader isn't much for conversation." Shawn managed to hit the power button and stash his iPhone just before the closet started to unlock.

**12345**

"Shawn!" Gus cried too late. "Shawn!"

His calls attracted the attention of Lassiter, Henry, and Chiffon Vick from the latter's office. They all hurried out and gathered around Juliet's desk.

"We just made contact with Shawn," Juliet explained calmly as she wrote everything Shawn had told her on a notepad. "He said that he was out of the way and in a log cabin. His phone is broken so we might not be able to get him again."

"Shawn..." Henry said quietly to himself, running a hand over his head and walking a circle.

"Did he happen to say how long he had been in the cabin?" Lassiter asked.

Juliet and Gus both shook their heads no.

He shook his head, biting his tongue. He took a deep breath and yelled for McNab. "Coordinate a few groups of squad cars. I want you to search in the direction that the car with Shawn went. We are looking for dirt roads leading to cabins." Carlton and Buzz walked away as Carlton continued to give instructions.

Henry started to walk toward the front door.

"Where are you going?" Vick called after him.

"To find my son!"

"What in the world could he possibly think he could do that is better than what we are doing?" Vick mumbled to herself as she hurried back to her office.

Gus and Juliet watched both retreating backs, trying to decide which to follow. A glance between them and Gus started jogging after Henry. "If you find out anything..." he said, pausing to turn back.

"We'll keep in touch," Juliet promised as she walked toward Vick's office.

Gus nodded and dashed out after Henry, catching him just before he drove away. "Mr. Spencer!" Gus knocked on the passenger side window until Henry rolled the window down. "I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure?" There was more than one warning in Henry's words.

"I've done much more dangerous things with Shawn," Gus half-smiled. "And if Shawn's... hurt, I want to be there for him."

Henry stared at Gus, judging his resolve. He couldn't have the kid breaking down in the middle of things, not with his son on the line. Finally, he nodded and Gus jumped in.

**12345**

"About time," Shawn yawned from where he leaned against the wall as the door opened and his captor peered in. "I'm starving. What's for breakfast?" Silence. "Helllooooo, earth to Vader. I will talk to myself," Shawn warned.

"Don't."

"Ah! She does speak! But what should I call you now? You lost the Vader voice, so I could call you Leia, but I'm really feeling a Chewy vibe-"

"For the love of God! Please shut up!"

"You don't talk to people very often, do you?" He put his fingers to his temple. "Yes, I can see clearly now. You live as a hermit, in fact I doubt anyone even knows you're here. When's the last time you had a date? I see your last date ending with the guy disappearing and ever since you've been hiding."

"I said SHUT UP!" the lady yelled, revealing a pipe.

"Oh, please, like you'd have the guts to actually use that," Shawn scoffed. The look that glinted in her eye made Shawn remember that it had indeed been her that had shot him, and she actually probably would have no problem beating him to a pulp with a pipe. "On second thought," he quickly backtracked. "I'm sure that you would have no problem using that. A greater ability would be to not hit me and instead let me go."

"Can't do that."

"Yes, you can."

"No, see, I needed that ransom money. I still need that money. And now I have you. The police's psychic. Either they pay up, or I keep you. Either one works for me."

"Keep me?"

She smiled. "You're a psychic, aren't you? You can tell me everything I need in order to get the money. Like horse racing. Can you tell me who will win the next Belmont Stales?"

"That would be cheating, and I never cheat. Besides, like o said before, I have no control over my psychic powers. Just like a can't turn them off, I can't make them tell me exactly what happens."

"Well, you better learn. And fast. I've heard it said that the mind works best under stress. I believe the threat of being killed is a pretty good stressor."

"Hey, uh, let's not get crazy here."

"I have to go make a call, psychic, then I'll be back. I hope you have something for me."

**12345**

**Hey everybody.**

**The clicker part for the mouse pad on my computer has become... tempermental... so it took a lot of fanagaling (is that spelled right? Oh, well) to get this up. If I'm able to get it up... I hope I can! That's also the reason I'm using numbers instead of lines to divide sections...**

**Anywho, enjoy! Read and Review! Reviews are the gift of the pineapple god.**

**~MyDarkAngel710**


	8. The Quick and the Angry

**The devil of the tropical fruit world, the Coconut, had me captured. Luckily, the Pineapple God rescued me.**

**I don't own Psych, but I await the day when the Pineapple God will grant me with the rights.**

* * *

><p>The phone rang in Chief Vick's office and she snatched it up, expecting a call from the canine squad. "Chief Vick."<p>

"I have something of yours," a deep synthesized voice said.

Vick froze for a millisecond, then quickly got O'Hara's attention. "Uh, who is this?"

"You know who I am. Don't play stupid."

The detective was doing her job, getting a tracer on the call. Vick just had to keep talking. "Alright."

"I want the ransom I had for the boy. And I will not be doing a trade like last time. I want the money given to me, then after I'm assured I'm not being followed, I will tell you the location of you psychic."

"How do I know this is a legitimate deal?"

"You'll just have to trust me, his life depends on it."

"Is he okay?"

Silence.

"Is he okay?" Vick repeated more forcefully.

"He's a little worse for wear, and the longer he stays with me the worse off he will get. He doesn't know when to shut his mouth."

Vick gritted her teeth, cursing Shawn's sense of humor for at least the fifth time that day. "Can I talk to him?"

"Not at the moment. He is working on something for me. Good-bye now, Chief. I'm sure your busy getting my money together." The call ended abruptly, and Vick could tell by the look on Juliet's face that the trace hadn't worked.

* * *

><p>Shawn had to get out. He knew it as soon as he saw the look in the crazy lady's eye. As soon as the door had closed he'd sprung into action. The light from the door had been enough for him to get at least a semi good look at the closet he was in. And that was all his mind needed. A vent emptied into the room from the ceiling, which was also the source of the very cold air that made him shiver. Reaching up with his good arm, Shawn felt the screws.<p>

_Thank goodness for army knives,_ Shawn thought_. And for incompetent kidnappers who don't check the pockets of their captives._

It was kind of a far reach for Shawn, and it felt like it took forever to undo the first screw. He caught it as it fell, keeping it from clanging on the floor.

_Three to go._

He was halfway through the second one when he heard footsteps coming back toward the room. Shawn quickly slipped the Swiss and the screw into his pocket and resumed his seat next to the wall just before the door opened.

"Well, Mr. Psychic, do you have an answer for me?"

"No, but then again I don't even know the names of those East Coast horses."

"Would you rather we go West?"

"Yes, but I will need time to meditate. Get the psychic juices flowing."

"You have thirty seconds."

Shawn closed his eyes and put his fingers to his temple, thinking back to his dad's house. When he had gone to stash the money, he had seen a newspaper with red circles for the next race. Shawn just had to remember who was circled…

* * *

><p>"How long do we have?" Lassiter asked over the conference call.<p>

"She didn't say."

"What does she want?" Henry demanded over Juliet's speaker phone.

"The same amount of money as she requested for the boy," Chief Vick said, running a hand over her face.

Everyone started talking at once and Vick had to yell to get everyone quiet.

"And then Shawn was convinced I had Lyme disease," Gus's voice said into the sudden silence.

Vick and Juliet frowned and shared a look, but shook their heads, letting the story go until another time.

"I don't believe that she knows we know she's a she. She was still using the Darth Vader voice."

Silence loomed for a few more seconds.

"Are we going to give her the money?" Juliet finally asked.

Vick sat down and rubbed her temple with a hand. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>"Time's up, psychic."<p>

"I have a name, you know. It's Shawn."

"Let me tell you something, _psychic_." She grabbed Shawn's chin with a strong hand. "I… Don't… Care…" She jerked his face to the side and stepped back into the doorway.

Shawn rolled his eyes, but on the inside, he didn't think this boded well for him. He's pretty sure that he heard from some TV show that if a kidnapper didn't connect with the victim then it was more likely the victim would be killed. Or was it vice versa?

"I'm waiting!"

"Uh, I'm getting something!" Shawn said, closing his eyes and praying that he was. His memory flashed back. One name. That's all he needed. "I'm getting… Fast. I'm getting furious. And I'm getting baby. No, pacifier. Fast, furious, pacifier."

"What?"

"Come on. I can't get much more obvious," Shawn said, rolling his eyes and dropping his hands to his side. "Diesel. As in Vin Diesel. You know, the actor?"

"I know who he is."

"Well the name of the horse has Diesel in it. That's all I could get."

Her eyes narrowed for a minute, then the corner of her mouth twitched and she smiled. "Thanks, psychic. You better be right. The race is in two days. Either I get my money, or you be right. Otherwise, I have no use for you." The smile that spread across her face was far from comforting.

Shawn gulped. "Sounds good. I'll be-" The door slammed shut. "Here."

Shawn waited for a painstakingly long three minutes before going for the vent again. His sore shoulder made him wince, even though he wasn't reaching up with it.

"Shoulda listened to Gus," Shawn mumbled to himself, then paused. "No, they should have listened to me! If they had, I wouldn't be in this mess!" He quickly removed the second screw. "The kid would be safe, I wouldn't be shot, and Juliet and I would be enjoying a cuddle night with popcorn and a fantastic movie!" Shawn couldn't think of what movie it would be at the moment, but it would've been a great one. His stomach rumbled, and he tried to figure when the last time he ate was. He'd obviously missed his midnight snack and breakfast, and his after dinner burger run with Gus had been planned for after the-money-drop-off-slash-save-the-kid-ordeal which obviously hadn't happened. _Well, it could have happened, but I wasn't there for it. I wonder if Juliet went in my stead…_

The third screw came out, but Shawn's thinking caused him to miss the catch and it clattered to the floor. The sound probably couldn't have been heard outside the room, but in the still darkness it was as loud as a blow horn. Shawn grimaced, and dropped to the ground, searching for the missing screw.

He found it just before the door swung back open.

"Can I help you?" he asked, heart pounding from the close call.

"Did you talk to your friends?" she demanded, fire in her eyes.

"What? How would I manage that?"

"Don't mess with me! Did you or did you not tell them I was a woman?"

"What?"

"Chief Vick just gave a press conference. They know I'm a woman," her teeth gritted.

Shawn scoffed. "Come on, Chewy-"

"I said don't call me that!" she screamed. She reached around the door and pulled a baseball bat into view. "Did you?"

"How could I-"

She swung the bat and Shawn barely managed to turn in time to protect his gunshot shoulder. The bat clipped his knee and made him clack his teeth.

"Watch it!" Shawn cried, scrambling back.

"Did you tell them?" Again the bat swung, this time catching him in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him. "Yes or no?"

Shawn really tried to answer, but he hadn't recovered yet. All he could do was croak. And watch the bat come flying back. He felt a slight pop in his chest from the impact, and pain radiated what was most likely a broken rib. "No," he finally managed to gasp. "No I didn't tell them." _They already knew._

She stood there panting in the doorway, bat poised to swing again. Shawn didn't move from his position on the floor, gasping for air, and wincing whenever his chest expanded.

Finally, she lowered the bat and closed the door without a word.

Once it was clear she wasn't coming back, Shawn allowed himself to groan and punch the wall. Slowly, he moved to a sitting position, then managed to stand. It was painful, but bearable. It was worse when he lifted his good arm to loosen the last screw not enough to remove the vent cap completely, but enough to swing it to the side. He reached up and tried to pull himself up through the hole. He stopped before his feet completely left the ground. The pain from his newly cracked rib and gunshot shoulder made him reconsider. Also, the blood that quickly seeped from his make shift bandage.

"Well, that's out," Shawn sighed. "That leaves one option. The door."

It would take cunning, wit, and an extreme amount of luck to get out through the front door, but luckily, Shawn had a lot of all three.

* * *

><p><strong>It's up! And the kick is good! (I hope) Sorry it took so long, but that shouldn't matter since it is up now. Right?<strong>

**Let me know what you think. I live for reviews!**

**So…**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**XD**

**~MyDarkAngel710**


	9. Sole Searching

**I need a new hobby. Pineapple eating is making me queasy. Hmmm… I think I just heard a knock on the door… Please excuse me.**

**Oh, and I don't own Psych.**

* * *

><p>First things first, Shawn tried the door knob. Of course it was locked. <em>Chewy's not that stupid, I guess,<em> Shawn cursed to himself. _Alright, option two._

Shawn took off a shoe and pulled his knife out. _Another thing for Gus to buy, a new pair of Tetorn's for me._ He sliced through the rubber sole and cut out a rectangle about the size of his palm. _Now to get Chewy's attention,_ he thought as he slipped his holey shoe back on. Shawn cleared his throat, then began to make his best impression of a Wookie and bang his good arm against the walls and door.

Angry footsteps grew closer, and Shawn moved to just the side of the door before it flew open.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she demanded, wielding the baseball bat again.

"I'm lonely," Shawn said with his best puppy dog face.

Her eyes narrowed. With amazing precision, she stabbed him with the bat right were his broken rib was, causing him to lose his balance and suck in his breath.

"You don't want my company," she hissed, jabbing once more before moving to close the door.

"Wait!" Shawn cried, struggling toward the door as if he was desperate. Which he was. He yelped as the door shut on his good arm's fingers.

"Maybe that'll teach you," he heard her mumble as she walked away, the bat dragging the ground behind her.

Shawn waited until he heard her go up the stairs, holding onto the doorknob with his bad arm. Once another door shut, he allowed himself to breath. Pulling his hurt hand away from the jamb, he was relieved to see his rubber sole cut out firmly wedged there, holding the door open. Smiling despite the pain in his fingers, gut, chest, and shoulder, Shawn slowly pushed the door out and open, catching his sole as it fell toward the ground.

Peeking around the cracked door, Shawn creeped into the hall on his tiptoes. It was now a game of hide and seek. He had to hide before Chewy realized she was the seeker.

* * *

><p>The car was silent as Gus and Henry drove down another dirt road. A cabin appeared in the distance, though no car was visible.<p>

"The garage could be around back," Henry commented.

Gus nodded.

Henry stopped the car and opened his door. Gus followed suit.

It was the first house they had found, every other road had led to camp grounds or lakes. In one case, they had almost gone off a cliff. Gus, of course, had been the one to save the day. With his quick reflexes, he had screamed, alerting Henry to the danger. Henry had yet to say thank you.

Gus followed Henry up to the door, keeping a bit behind incase a crazy person came flying out with missing skin and hair like in that movie _Cabin Fever_. He hadn't been able to sleep for weeks after Shawn had forced him to watch that.

Henry knocked, and looked back at Gus, raising an eyebrow when he saw how far back the kid was. He motioned with his hand for Gus to come up. Gus shook his head and began making motions with his hands like he was peeling something off his skin. Giving him a look, Henry turned back to the door.

The door slowly creaked open a crack, causing Gus to retreat another five feet. A single brown eye peaked through at first, then the door opened a bit more to allow the woman to let her entire head poke out.

"Can I help you?" she asked, wary of the two men.

"Yes, my name's Henry Spencer. I'm with the Santa Barbra police department. Would it be okay if we asked you a few questions?"

"Uh, I suppose…"

Henry waited but the door didn't open anymore. "Can we come in?"

"I would rather you didn't. You seem nice and all, but I'm alone in here and… Well, you understand," she said, the door beginning to inch closed.

"Ah, I see," Henry nodded, taking a step back to try and put her more at ease. "I just need to know where you were last night."

"Um, here mostly. I did go out to the lake down the way to meet up with a few friends from six to nine."

"And could these friends provide statements supporting your story?"

"Yes, let me get you their numbers."

* * *

><p>Shawn watched from his hiding spot as his captor closed and locked the door, sticking the gun she had been hiding behind the door into her waistband. She grabbed a sheet of paper and began jotting down names and numbers that Shawn doubted would check out when they were run, but by the time everyone realized that, it would already be too late. She would be long gone. And Shawn did not want to be going with her.<p>

She went back to the door and removed the gun from her pants, checking to make sure the safety was off, before unlocking the door.

* * *

><p>"Here you are," the woman said, a single slender hand extending through the door to give Henry the paper.<p>

"Thank you Ms…"

"Mrs.," she corrected. "Mrs. Amanda Chew."

"Thanks again," Henry said, turning to leave.

"I hope you find whoever you're looking for," Amanda called before closing and locking the door.

Henry and Gus got back in the car. After a moment of silence, Henry ran a hand over his face. "Let's get back to the station. Maybe they've found something."

* * *

><p>Shawn wished more than anything that he was telepathic. That he could've told his dad and Gus that he was there. If he hadn't been hurt already, and if Amanda, if that was her real name, hadn't had the gun, he would've just taken her down right then and there. But he knew she was serious, and he had a feeling there was more to this story than was obvious. And Shawn wanted to find out what that extra something was.<p>

He heard her go to the closet door and rap on it with her gun. "What? No funny sayings? No smart alec remarks?" She laughed. "Looks like you finally got the point. And don't worry, your friends won't be in any danger from me. We'll both be gone before they realize their mistake.

Shawn had no idea how much time he had before she realized he wasn't there anymore, and he didn't want to be around when she did.

Taking quick, tiptoeing steps, Shawn headed down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>So close. How long before Henry realizes what happened? How long until 'Amanda' realizes Shawn has escaped? Will Shawn be able to uncover what's really going on? And, most importantly, where's the pineapple!<strong>

**If you have the answers to any of these questions, please let me know.**

**Read and Review!**

**~MyDarkAngel710**


	10. Hiders and Seekers

**Me: Who is it? (opens door)**

**Shawn (fingers on temple): I sense that there is pineapple here.**

**Me: SHAWN! GUS! YES!**

**I don't own Psych, but I now have the characters at my house! (The most important ones anyway…)**

* * *

><p>Gus hurried after Henry at the police station. Juliet and Vick were in the latter's office.<p>

"Do we have anything?" Henry demanded as he entered, Gus close behind.

"Nothing since the press release," Juliet sighed.

"There were a few calls, but none were legitimate," Vick clarified.

"Carlton's been running around, checking them all out." Juliet nodded toward the front, where Lassie was just coming in. The look on his face was even worse than it normally was.

That didn't bode well.

* * *

><p>Shawn peeked around the corner into the living room. A clock read 3:47 p.m. <em>Sooo behind on my meals<em>, Shawn thought, taking another bite of the pineapple slice he had found in the fridge.

He chewed slowly as he slipped into the room, crouching behind furniture to keep himself invisible from the stairs. Poking his head up, he checked out the photos on the fireplace mantel. His captor was in all of them, some with her and a dog, some of just her. All of them taken at the cabin.

_Interesting…_

Footsteps on the stairs alerted Shawn to Chewy's approach. He dropped to the ground, letting his good arm take the brunt of the blow. He still had to hold back a yell from the pain that shot from his knee to his shoulder. He bit his lip too hard, drawing blood. _If it's not her hurting me, then it's me hurting me._

Suitcase wheels hit the ground and rolled toward the garage where the door opened and closed.

Shawn didn't have much time. As soon as Chewy loaded her suitcase, she would come and get Shawn.

Only Shawn wouldn't be there.

_Time to go,_ Shawn thought to himself, shoving the rest of the pineapple in his mouth. The window was propped open about an inch, and Shawn chose that as his exit point. Even if Chewy came back in before he was totally gone, he would have a few extra minutes than if he went through the front door.

The window slid easily and quietly, one thing that actually went well for Shawn. He slid it back down and started a quick, limping run for the woods, his knee still painful from when Chewy hit him with a bat.

* * *

><p>Sandra Bilkin, alias Amanda Chew, angrily threw her suitcase in the car and headed back for the main house. How dare they mess with her plans! Why couldn't they just leave her alone? She just needed the money. She <em>had<em> to get the money. If she didn't…

She went to the closet, gripping her gun tightly. She didn't like hurting the psychic, but…

"Some on, psychic. It's time to-"

The room was empty.

The room was EMPTY!

How could this have happened? She had been so careful.

Frantically, she whipped around and started looking all over. She started for the front door, then thought better. The back door was her next destination, but as she headed through the living room, she noted drips on the carpet. A sniff told her all she needed to know. Pineapple drops. A slight breeze through the window drew her attention, and she zeroed in on the window sill.

Red droplets of blood marred the otherwise white surface.

Grabbing the baseball bat, a roll of duct tape, and a pair of binoculars from the desk drawer, Sandra headed out, her gun stuck in the back of her pants, hidden from sight.

* * *

><p>Shawn zig zagged through the forest at a fast pace. He knew that Chewy would be on his tail soon enough, and he wanted to put as much distance between her and him as possible. He stumbled to a stop, clutching at his broken rib. <em>Funny<em>, he thought as his hand came away red. _I hadn't noticed it bleeding before. Must have done something to it when I hit the ground at the house._

A slamming door back at the house made Shawn jump. He looked back, glad that he had put enough trees behind him to hide the house.

_Don't stop now,_ he told himself. Pushing off from the tree, he resumed his zig zag pattern.

* * *

><p>"And then she accused me of being a child molester! <em>Me!<em>" Carlton wrapped up his story about his misadventures with the horrible leads they had gotten. Heck, Shawn had probably hired these people.

Juliet gave Carlton a few pats on the back which he actually accepted.

"So, did you two have any luck?" Carlton asked Henry and Gus, assuming they hadn't since they were back at the station.

"We only found one cabin, and it looked like the one from _Cabin Fever_," Gus said, giving Henry a look.

"A woman named Amanda Chew was there. She was nice enough, I have Buzz running the names she gave me to verify where she was last night," Henry explained.

Right on cue, Buzz poked his head in. "Um, oh! Hi, Detective Lassiter. I didn't see you come in."

"What do you have, McNab?" Vick asked.

"Oh, right. I have nothing."

Vick frowned. "And why are you here?"

"Well, it's not that I don't _have_ anything to show, it's just that none of the names you gave me exist."

"None of them?" It was Spencer's turn to frown.

"Yeah, no one exists, I'm sure."

Spencer looked like he was about to argue when his face changed to one of realization. "She knew we were looking for someone."

"What?" Carlton asked.

"When I turned to leave, she said that she hoped we would find who we were looking for. I never told her we were looking for someone."

A split second passed, then everyone moved at once.

"Come on," Carlton ordered Juliet. It was unneeded, everyone was heading for the door, even Buzz. "You know where the cabin is, Spencer?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Shawn stopped short at the edge of the cut off. The drop-off went down to a dry creek bed, about fifteen feet below where he was standing.<p>

A curse from somewhere behind him alerted him to his quickly approaching enemy.

"Dang it, Lassie. If you had just listened to me…," he said to himself. He grimaced in anticipation of the hurt he was about to feel. "Geronimo," he said, rolling his shoulders. He knelt and slid off the ledge, using his good arm to steady himself against the wall and trying his best to steady himself with the limited motion he possessed in his bad arm. He made it three-quarters of the way down before he lost his balance and tumbled the rest of the way down.

Landing on his gunshot shoulder, he hissed in his breath. _Ow, ow, ow , ow, ow, OW!_ Gus was going to have to buy him a bionic arm, like Will Smith's in _I, Robot_.

_I wonder if there's a pineapple robot I could invest in?_ Shawn wondered as he got up and continued his limping run down the creek bed.

* * *

><p><strong>And the hunt is on!<strong>

**But more importantly, Shawn found his pineapple.**

**Read and Review!**

**~MyDarkAnge710**


	11. Meanwhile at the Cabin in the Woods

**Oh my gosh… What happened last… year? How long were Shawn, Gus and I partying? I don't remember anything… And where did all this pineapple come from?**

**I don't own Psych…**

* * *

><p>Gus had no time to buckle before Carlton tore out of the parking lot, sirens blaring. Henry was in the passenger seat, quickly relaying directions to the detective. Juliet and Chief Vick's car followed closely behind them.<p>

The car took a sharp turn and Gus slid across the backseat with a high pitched squeal.

"How far?" Lassie demanded.

"An hour at this rate," Henry answered.

The car's clock read 4:56, it had been over an hour since they had been at the cabin. An hour in which the girl woman could have disappeared with his best friend.

Lassie stepped on the gas and Gus slid back across the seat with another scream.

* * *

><p>Sandra knew these woods better than most. She had spent years visiting the cabin with her family during the summer and, even when they stopped coming, she continued to travel over from New York. She knew that in the direction the psychic was headed, he would run into a creek bed.<p>

And she knew where that creek bed would eventually lead.

* * *

><p>"O'Hara, please stop that. You're making me nervous."<p>

"Sorry, Chief." Juliet quickly stilled her tapping hand. She wished Carlton would drive faster.

* * *

><p>The creek bed was rocky and hard to negotiate. Shawn gasped for breath and stopped, leaning over with his hands on his knees. He looked behind him, but couldn't make out anything. There were absolutely no signs of anyone following him. <em>Weird… I would have thought that Chewy'd be after me.<em>

A rustle in the brush at the side of the creek caught his attention. It sounded like something big.

"Chewy?" Shawn called hopefully, straightening and backing farther down the creek. "Chewy, is that you?"

A snuffling noise was all that he heard.

"I'm going to take that as a no." Shawn quickly turned and ran as fast as he could around the bend in the creek.

And immediately fell down a steep incline.

* * *

><p>The two cars pulled up in a cloud of dust outside the cabin. Spencer was the first to door. Without hesitating, he kicked down the door, splinters from the doorjamb flying into the air. Carlton had to admit he was a little impressed.<p>

"SHAWN?" Spencer yelled as he stepped in the door.

Carlton drew his gun and followed. The cabin was immaculately clean and fairly modern compared to the dingy log of the outside. "Spencer?" Carlton asked the empty house.

"Over here."

Carlton followed the call to the back where Spencer was standing in a garage. A suitcase was in the backseat and the trunk was open, as if awaiting more luggage. _Or a body…_

Spencer was standing in front of the trunk. "There's blood in here. And a few drops going back toward the house."

"Clear!" Juliet's muffled voice called from back in the cabin. "There's no one here."

Carlton and Spencer went back into the house and found Juliet at a closet.

"He was in here." Juliet swallowed audibly. "There's blood and the vent looks like he tried to take it off."

"He was right here when Gus and I came." Spencer punched the wall.

"The car's still here, and it doesn't look like Amanda or whoever she is wanted to leave it. I'm guessing that Shawn made one of his miraculous escapes," Carlton grudgingly admitted. Juliet didn't look convinced so he gave her an awkward pat on the back.

"Thanks, Carlton," she said with a sad smile.

"Wait. I smell something."

Carlton turned to see Guster sniffing the air, his nose high and brow furrowed. The group followed him to the kitchen, and then to the living room. Guster dropped to the floor and smelled the carpet deeply.

"Shawn was here."

Carlton rolled his eyes. "We know that-"

"No, I mean right here. I can smell the pineapple." Guster continued to crawl across the floor to the window. Peering up, he looked at the ledge and started whining. "Shawn was here, too." He backed up, gagging slightly.

Carlton moved forward and took a look for himself. "There's blood."

"He went to the woods." Spencer started for the door.

"I'll call for back up and get a search party out here," Chief said, turning away and pulling out her phone.

"O'Hara, you stay with Guster and the Chief," Carlton ordered before he took off after Spencer, redrawing his gun.

* * *

><p>Gus watched Henry and Lassie head for the woods. He swallowed, regaining his composure from seeing blood. The Chief was on her phone in the other room. Juliet was staring out the window.<p>

"Juliet." Gus gave her a look.

Juliet nodded.

With no other words, the two slipped out and headed after Carlton and Henry for the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all,<strong>

**If excuses were rainbows, I would have a large bag of skittles. Sadly, this is not the truth, so I will not bore you with any. I will say that I have been meaning to get this up for a long time, and when I read what I had written so far for this chapter, I scraped it all and started again. I think the result is better than what it had been.**

**Read and Review! I swear to have the next chapter up within the week. (hopefully)**

**May the Pineapple angels smile down upon you,**

**~MyDarkAngel710**

**P.S. Can you find all the references I made to past episodes in this story? Hmm?**


	12. Into the Woods We Go

**I have no excuses. Only my sincerest apologies with delicious hot fudge, sprinkles, and whipped cream on top. But no cherries. Cherries are the secret enemy of all pineapples.**

**I regret nothing except that I don't own Psych! . . . and that I took so long to get this up. . .**

* * *

><p>Shawn blinked his eyes open, his head still spinning from his tumble down the cliff. As his vision swam back into focus, he was shocked to find Chewie waiting for him, leaning on a baseball bat.<p>

"Hey there, psychic. You didn't think you could actually get away from me, did you?" Chewie ambled over and squatted next to Shawn's head. "I must be a psychic, too, cuz I knew just where you'd end up." The smile that spread across the woman's face almost made Shawn keep his mouth shut. Almost.

"It must be my incredible powers rubbing off on you. Gus sometimes gets the feeling that he also has psychic abilities, but it's just the overflow of my gift into his head."

"You just keep pushing it don't you?" She stood and swung the bat onto her shoulder. "It's in your best interest not to push me anymore."

Gus and Juliet caught up with Lassie and Henry just inside the tree line.

"O'Hara! You and Guster were supposed to stay at the house with the Chief!" Lassie whispered angrily.

"Carlton, I'm coming." The hard set to Jules's jaw cut Lassie's retort short.

Gus was grateful he wasn't on the receiving end of her glare. He'd seen Shawn become almost comatose once after having to ride in a car with an upset Juliet and his friend hadn't been fully conscious until Gus handfed him three delicious churros.

"He went this way," Henry said, motioning at a broken tree limb.

The group followed the general direction Shawn had taken until they reached a dry creek bed.

"Anyone know where this leads?" Henry asked, peering over the edge.

"Where ever it goes, that's where Shawn'll be." Juliet slid down the side and began jogging before anyone else could catch up.

"Ok now, Chewie, let's not do anything you're going to regret." Shawn struggled to a sitting position.

"I don't think I'd regret anything at this point. You are more of a headache than a help."

"What? What? Come on. I'm a psychic! I'm a great help!"

"I don't need a psychic. I just need a win. One win. And if you were right about that horse race, then I'm going to get that win I need and I won't need another. If it turns out you were wrong about the horse, then you were no help anyway."

Shawn bit his lip and forced himself into a standing position. "Fair enough. But I really don't think you want to do that."

"And why not?"

"Because the SBPD will be coming around the corner behind you in full force in five, four, three, two, one. Chief!"

Chewie looked around fro a second without thought and Shawn took that moment to tackle her.

She was smaller than him, but if Shawn hadn't taken her by surprise she probably could have taken him. Shawn implied all of his best moves, including boneless, which kept his captor pretty well captive. His hand felt the gun at her back and pulled it out but lost it as the struggle continued. Chewie wrestled one of her hands free and punched Shawn square in the face. Shawn rolled off of her and she grabbed the bat, hoisting it over her head. For a moment it looked like Shawn was going to be pummeled in the head, but then his hand found the gun and pointed it right at her with his good hand.

"You wouldn't," Chewie said after a second of silence.

"You shot me," Shawn pointed out. "So I would feel justified."

"Shawn!" a voice he recognized as Juliet's cried from where he had fallen down.

"Jules! Gus! Lassie! I'm so happy to see you! Yes, even you Lassie. Not so much you, Dad. I only have enough room in my heart for three people right now, but feel free to try again next kidnapping."

The group hurried down to join Shawn. Lassie had his gun trained on Chewie. She rose, dropping the bat, and backed up. Shawn accepted a hug from Jules with his one good arm and surrendered the gun to her.

"Shawn," Henry's exasperation was more than evident in his voice.

"You have the right to remain silent," Lassie read the rights to Chewie.

"Shawn, next time you decide to drive the Blueberry into a dangerous chase, make sure you fill up the gas. Also, don't ever make me jump out of a moving car again. I have bruises."

"Aw, sorry buddy. Next time I'll make sure you come with me on my spectacular adventure into captivity."

"On second thought this is pretty cool. It's like I'm Denzel and your Dakota Fanning. Except Denzel doesn't die in the end."

"And the fact that you didn't save me."

Gus made a clicking sound with his tongue and turned away.

"Shawn, please don't ever, _ever_ do something like this again."

"Come on, Jules. You know I can't contain all this. When I get a feeling that I have to do something then I can't stop myself. It moves me without me moving me."

"Shawn. I mean it. Not without me." Her eyes narrowed and the smile on Shawn's face faltered for a second.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Lassie had Chewie held tightly by her arm.

"Yes! We must hurry back to the Chief so I can reveal the true motives of my captor!"

"True motives?"

"Of course, Lassie! But all will be revealed at the station."

* * *

><p>Chief Vick sat at her desk across from her team. Shawn stood in between everyone, one arm in a sling and the other raised to his forehead in his classic pose.<p>

"Amanda Chew, aka Sandra Bilkin aka Chewie, is not all she seems to be. Yes, she kidnapped a boy and took on the iconic voice over of the great Darth Vader, but much like Darth she has a softer side. See, Chewie had a love back in her home state of New York. A deep love almost as deep as the delicious deep dish pizza they are known for."

"I believe its Chicago deep dish pizza, Shawn," Gus corrected.

"I don't believe so," Shawn smiled knowingly.

"No, I'm pretty sure Guster's right," Carlton agreed.

"It's definitely New York," Shawn argued.

"Enough! Continue, Mr. Spencer," Vick interrupted.

"As I was saying," Shawn continued. "Chewie's love, shall we call him Bacca? It seems to fit, don't you think? Chewie and Bacca?"

"Spencer!"

"Right! So Bacca got in deep with the mob and as a result was kidnapped himself until his debt could be paid off. Chewie took on the role and traveled back home to Santa Barbara where she knew a man wealthy enough he could afford to pay for Bacca's release. So Chewie got a hired hands together and kidnapped poor Randy Winard and killed his nanny."

"That doesn't exactly explain how she got all that help."

"Ah! But see, Chewie has another name, one that a few of us might be familiar with! Rebecca Swahn."

"Swahn? I know that name," Henry said from where he leaned against the door. "She used to be a pretty rough girl. Hung out with a group of guys that we always suspected of a bunch of small time break ins but we could never pin it on them. We eventually busted her for drugs and her parents shipped her off somewhere after that."

"Well, she had in fact been shipped back! To this very city! Where she rustled up the old gang and attempted this great theft! When it didn't work, her buddies split and she was reduced to take care of everything herself. She also attempted to use my great abilities to cheat the horse racing system."

"So know we are looking for a kidnapped person named Buca?" Lassiter asked.

"Bacca, Lassie. Bacca has actually not been kidnapped. This was all a brilliant set up! Chewie talked big about her glory days and probably even bragged about Mr. Winston. If you look into her relationships, you'll find that Chewie and Bacca have only been dating for about six months. Just enough time to make Chewie fall head over heels in love. They even bought an adorable addition to their family. I'm not sure on his name, but I would have called him Mr. Snuffles."

"Interesting, Mr. Spencer. Carlton, go investigate Ms. Bilkin and see if any of this checks out. O'Hara, see if you can't get in contact a station in New York to check in on our supposed missing person. Henry, make sure your son goes home and stays there for a week. The department needs a break."

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later…<em>

"Gus! Guuuuuuuuus!"

"What, Shawn?

"I can't reach the remote."

"It's two feet in front of you."

"But Gus," Shawn pouted from his place on the Psych couch.

"Shawn, I have literally been doing every little thing for you for the past week and I am done. Twice you have called me at work and had me rush back here for no good reason."

"It was a great reason! I was out of Nachos and there was still dip left! And the second time the sunlight was in my eyes."

"This is getting ridiculous." Gus reached down and tossed the remote to Shawn.

"It's not my fault that I am on strict rest, Gus. I'm simply following orders."

"Yeah, well I'm done following your orders."

"Gus, don't be a sugarless sugar cookie."

The phone rang and Gus answered while glaring at Shawn. "Psych office, Guster speaking." Gus's eyebrows rose. "Chief?"

Shawn immediately sat up on the couch.

"A case? Um, I'm not sure if Shawn is up to-"

Shawn was across the room and taking the phone from Gus's hand before Gus could finish his sentence. "Chief? Yes, we will be there momentarily!" He slammed down the receiver and raised his finger in the air. "To the Blueberry!" he cried and led the way out of the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Did that ending make sense? I hope it did! It made sense to me, but I'm a bit loopy when I try to explain things so… yeah…<strong>

**Anyway…**

**I want to give a sincere thank you to everyone who stuck with this story while I tried to work it out. I hope the ending was up to par with expectations!**

**Read and Review!**

**~MyDarkAngel**


End file.
